Weasley es nuestro Rey
by GoddessOfWater05
Summary: 100 palabras. 25 drabbles. 1 Rey. Estos son algunos retazos de la vida de Ron Weasley. Porque hasta la realeza también tiene problemas. R/H con toques de H/G.
1. Bludger

**Disclaimer: **Jamás podría soñar con ser dueña de Harry Potter. No porque no quiera, sino porque todo pertenece a la GRAN imaginación de la señora, la DIOSA Joanne Rowling. _God save the Queen_. Esta soy sólo yo jugando a ser escritora con sus perfectos personajes.

**AN:** Amo a Ronald Bilius Weasley. Es mi personaje favorito de todo el universo de Harry Potter. Estos drabbles son sólo un pequeño incentivo a motivarme a escribir más seguido.

* * *

-Ron.

-¿Mmmm?

-Préstame atención.

-Te estoy escuchando.

-No, me estás oyendo. No me estás escuchando.

-¿No es lo mismo? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-La diferencia es que si me estuvieses escuchando, me estuvieses prestando atención.

-Pero si ves que te estoy respondiendo es porque te estoy entendiendo y por lo tanto te estoy escuchando.

- ¡Ni siquiera me estás viendo!

-¿Qué quieres, Hermione? Este artículo del nuevo fichaje de los Cannons está estupendo. Creo que esta sí será nuestra temporada, nuestro año.

- Estoy embarazada.

Así que así era como se sentía recibir el golpe de una bludger en la cabeza.


	2. Valiente

**Disclaimer:** nop. Nada. Aún sigo jugando a ser escritora. Todavía Queen Jo es y será por siempre la dueña de este maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter.

**AN:** un tanto cliché, pero... ¿Qué sería del fandom sin ellos?

* * *

Ron Weasley ha hecho cosas muy valientes en su corta vida. Sólo eso. _Cosas_.

Pero no es hasta que su hijo, Hugo, de tres años, le enseña con mucha emoción lo que acaba de atrapar en el jardín de La Madriguera, y le pide que la vea de cerca, con una gran sonrisa, porque – ¡papá, mira qué genial es!-, que se considera a sí mismo un poco valiente.

Aunque todavía no está muy seguro de cuántas veces tiene que lavarse las manos para quitarse la sensación de que su piel todavía está en contacto con la araña.

La _bendita_ araña.


	3. Fred

**Disclaimer:** no. Ni soy catira, ni británica, ni Jo, (gracias a Merlín, ¿después cómo hubiese escrito esta magnífica saga?).

**AN:** siempre quise tocar este tema. Espero haberle hecho justicia, aunque sea un poco.

Por cierto, ¡encantada con los _reviews_, los favoritos y los seguidores! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

* * *

No es que no extrañe a Fred. Es que no quiere permitírselo.

Por supuesto que le hace falta. Es, _era _su hermano. El hecho de que tenga cuatro más, no significa que lo puede reemplazar con otro.

No es que no extrañe a Fred. Es que siente que no está en su derecho de extrañarlo.

Porque cuando ve a George tan perdido, no puede evitar sentirse culpable, pues siente que su dolor no es en nada comparado, ni tan grande, como el de su otro hermano.

No es que no extrañe a Fred. Es que por George, no puede permitírselo.


	4. Paz

**Disclaimer: **tengo una varita, y aunque es de Ron no hace magia, así que no, Harry no es mío, (pero cómo quisiera que Ron lo fuera), jajajaja.

**AN**: a veces las cosas más simples, son las que más nos satisfacen.

* * *

Siempre había encontrado refugio en el vuelo. Aunque su escoba no era ni la más nueva, ni la más veloz; allí, en el aire, Ron Weasley era él mismo.

Ahora que está sentado en el mueble de su sala, con sus pies en la mesa de estar -por lo cual ha sido reprendido ya repetidas veces-, los pies hinchados de una muy embarazada y dormida Hermione en su regazo, una Rose imitando a su madre en una colcha cerca de la chimenea, Ron se siente más en paz que en ningún otro lugar.

Sí, para esto fue que lucharon.

Paz.


	5. Perfección

**Disclaimer: **Si fuera la Reina Jo, aún estarían esperando el tercer libro. Porque soy demasiado perezosa.

**AN: **espero les guste. No salió como me lo planeé, como todo en la vida.

* * *

-Así que...

-Sí.

-Rápido, ¿no?

-Para nada. Estuvimos un año con todas las preparaciones, ¿o ya la olvidaste?

-¿Cómo hacerlo? Se volvió loca.

-Sí, suerte que mi esposa sobrevivió al huracán Molly.

-Wow, tu esposa.

-Sí. Raro, ¿verdad?- dijo Ron con tono de ensoñación y dándole vueltas a su nuevo colocado anillo.

-Para nada. No lo llamaría raro.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces cómo llamarías a que tus dos mejores amigos se hayan casado entre sí? - intervino Hermione, abrazando a Ron, quien los había estado escuchando conmovida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Finalmente perfecto- contestó Harry sonriendo sin titubear.


	6. Oportuno

**Disclaimer: **creo que ya lo hemos cubierto en capítulos pasados, ¿no? Pero por si acaso, la saga de Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a la GRAN Jo Rowling.

**AN: **A pesar de que creo con mucho fervor en que Ron maduró post "Deathly Hallows" (hay algo que se llama desarrollo de personaje, cosa que pienso Jo logró maravillosamente a través de los libros con Ron y muchos más personajes, pero en especial Ron), me parece que de vez en cuando pasaría algo así.

* * *

-¡JURO QUE NO VI NADA!

-Ron, deja de comportarte como un niño y vuelve acá.

-NO, NADA.

-No seas necio, ¿quieres?

-Deja de taparte los ojos.

-¡NO SÉ, NI VI NADA, GINEVRA!

-¡NO VAS A VER NADA DE VERDAD SI ME VUELVES A LLAMAR 'GINEVRA', RONALD!

-¡CUIDADO SI ME DICES 'RONALD' DE NUEVO, _GINEVRA_!

-¿Pueden dejar de gritar los dos?- preguntó su amigo demasiado sereno.

- Yo-yo me voy, ha-hablamos luego, Harry – se despidió Ron bastante consternado.

.

.

.

- ¿Por qué será que mi hermano nunca es oportuno?

-Porque es tu hermano, Ginny. Tan simple como eso. Porque es tu hermano.


	7. Trauma

**Disclaimer: **ni porque tuviera la oportunidad Harry Potter sería mío. Jamás llegaría al nivel de la _Queen _Jo.

**AN:** porque tengan la edad que tengan, jamás dejarán de vernos como herman_itas_. Huh, hermanos mayores…

Continuación a "Oportuno". ¡Gracias, mil gracias por el apoyo!

* * *

-¿Ahora qué pasó?- cuestionó Hermione al ver el rostro afligido de Ron.- ¿No ibas a ir al partido con Harry?

-Los vi... Los encontré... Hermione estaban... ¡Tú-sabes!- haciendo señas con sus manos, respondió claramente perturbado, - ¡Harry y mi hermanita, Hermione!

-¿No crees que es hora de que lo superes? - contrapuntó la castaña.

-¡Pero es mi hermana menor!

-¡Tu hermana menor que es toda una mujer! Que tiene casa propia, cinco años de casada con tu mejor amigo, ¡y dos hijos!- apuntó Hermione dejándolo solo.

-¡Pero es mi hermanita!- respondió al vacío con la mirada perdida. -¡Es mi hermanita!


	8. Aprobación

**Disclaimer: **lo mismo de siempre. Ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione son míos. De hecho, ningún personaje del universo de Harry Potter es mío. Ni el universo tampoco.

**AN: **porque siendo hermana menor, en mi opinión, es todo lo que buscamos de nuestros hermanos mayores.

* * *

Continuamente buscaba la aprobación de los gemelos en todo lo que hacía.

Y aunque jamás le perdonó a Fred lo de su osito, contar con el apoyo de ambos fue siempre fundamental.

Así que cuando al fin empezó a acostumbrarse y a aceptar que le gustaba Hermione; tacha eso, que le _encantaba _Hermione, no dudó en pedirles ayuda.

Días después, cuando sus hermanos le entregaron "Doce Maneras Infalibles de Encantar a las Brujas" no sólo vio una clara respuesta al problema apodado "asunto G", sino que también entendió cómo finalmente lo veían... Un igual.

Y vaya que se sentía bien.


	9. Nombres

**Disclaimer:** Hermione es de Ron, Harry de Ginny y Ron es mío. Oh, esperen… Creo que hay algo mal ahí… ¡Ah sí! Todos los personajes son de la excelsa Jo Rowling.

**AN: **me gusta regirme por el_ canon_ del libro, pero le doy una ranita de chocolate al que reconozca la "referencia" a la película Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal (2001).

* * *

-Henry.

-Vamos, sé que nos conocimos hace un par de horas, pero es Harry.

-¿Eres Henry?

-¿Ah?

-A los Henry también les dicen Harry. ¿Sabes? ¿Para acortarlo? El mío es así... ¡Oh no!- exclamó Ron sonrojándose.

-¡Ahhh!- sonrió Harry con sorna.- ¿Es que no eres sólo Ron?

Ron lo miró de reojo.

-¡Hey! Sólo estamos tú y yo.

-Está bien- se resignó Ron-, pero le dices a alguien y estás frito.

-Te conozco sólo a ti.

-Es Ronald. Ronald Bilius. Pero lo odio. Por eso prefiero Ron- respondió gravemente.

-Para mí serás Ron. Sólo Ron.- asintió Harry sonriendo.


	10. Adultez

**Disclaimer: **uh-uh. A este pichón de escritora no miren. Harry le pertenece a la Reina Jo.

**AN: **quizás **esta** es una de las cosas que más me imagino. Porque es la que consigo que puede llegar a ser más "real", si es que le encuentran sentido alguno. ¡Llegamos a los dos dígitos de drabbles! ¡Yayyy! ¡Gracias a todos de verdad!

* * *

No puede evitar sentirse celoso. Durante un poco más de una década han sido sólo ellos, sin más nadie que se interpusiera entre sus momentos juntos. No sabe qué hacer, pues es primera vez que se encuentra en esta situación.

¿Cómo superarían esto? Estaba seguro de que los cambiaría para siempre. Nada así se había "interpuesto" entre ellos antes.

Alguien momentáneamente interrumpió su tren de pensamiento.

-Ron, serás el padrino de James, ¿no?- inquirió Harry señalando al recién nacido con un gesto de cabeza y una enorme sonrisa.

Sí, -pensó Ron- quizás esto de la adultez no sería tan terrible.


	11. Exageración

**Disclaimer: **si tan sólo…

**AN: **sé que dije que me baso en el canon del libro, pero este fin de semana vi por enésima vez Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban (bravo, Cuarón, bravo) y bueno... Salió esto, jajajaja.

* * *

Un grito fue lo que le despertó.

Cuando llegó a la fuente del ruido, Hermione ya consolaba a Hugo quien estaba rojo del llanto.

-¿Qué pasó?- cuestionó con preocupación.

-¡Yo no fui!- soltó Rose antes de salir corriendo.

Ron iba a perseguirla cuando su esposa explicó.

-Jugaban, Hugo se tropezó, y se golpeó la pierna con la silla.

-¿Campeón, cómo te sientes?

-Duele, papi. Duele. Creo que me tendrán que cortar la pierna.

-La exageración es de familia. ¡Y no es por mi parte! - río con ganas Hermione pasándole a Hugo con cuidado y dándole palmaditas en la espalda.


	12. Cambios

**Disclaimer: **ya saben cómo es. Mío no es.

**AN: **siempre he pensado que esta sería la transición más difícil, jajajaja. Wow, ¡me encanta la recepción! ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

-Estás equivocada.

-No, equivocado estás tú.

-Quítale los lentes a Harry y póntelos para que veas que tengo razón.

-Se los pediría, sólo para lanzártelos por la cabeza después de que comprendas que tengo razón.

-Yo tengo razón. ¿Verdad, Harry? - inquirió Ron.

-Creo... Creo que Ginny la tiene- contestó Harry tímidamente.

Ginny lo miró engreídamente y con una sonrisa de lado.

Ron... Ron sintió que le habían dado un pequeño golpe en el estómago.

¿En qué momento su hermana y su mejor amigo se habían convertido en un equipo?

Y más importante, ¿cuándo se habían puesto en su contra?


	13. Amistad

**Disclaimer: **a ver, a ver, estamos en septiembre… Nop, nada. Sigo sin ser dueña de Harry Potter.

**AN: **sé que estoy llegando tarde (demasiado tarde), pero es mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? Bueno, al menos eso espero. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione Jean Granger!

* * *

- Abre la tarjeta primero.

- ¡Ohhh, Ron! Lograste que Rose escribiera su nombre.

- No me costó mucho, aunque no lo creas.

- Lo creo. Adoro que pusieras la huella de Hugo.

- En realidad, fue idea de Rosie.

- ¿Ron?

- ¿Mmm?

- Tu dedicatoria dice "con amor, tu amigo, Ron".

- Sí…

- No entiendo.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione – guiñó Ron con picardía.

- ¡Hey! No me distraigas. Quiero saber porqué pusiste "amigo".

- Es que recuerda, Hermione, antes que todo, primero fuiste mi amiga.

- Gracias– fue lo único que pudo responder su esposa bastante conmovida.


	14. Miradas

**Disclaimer: **yo sólo juego a escribir. Jo Rowling no juega, ella es la mente maestra detrás de Harry Potter.

**AN: **otro Ron/Hermione. ¿OTP? ¿Que son mi OTP? ¿Quién dijo eso?

* * *

- Quiero ir a ver cunas para Rose.

- ¡Pero si faltan cuatro meses para que nazca!

- Quiero estar preparada.

- ¿Tiene que ser _este _fin de semana? - negoció Ron con pocas esperanzas. - Es el primero libre que Harry y yo tenemos en meses y queremos ir a ver el partido de los Cannons contra Falcons. - argumentó Ron.

La única respuesta de Hermione fue una mirada que lo desarmó en cuestión de segundos.

Ron no entendía cómo después de 15 años Hermione aún podía hacerle eso.

Tenía que hablar con Harry. Al parecer, el sábado irían a ver cunas.


	15. Control

**Disclaimer:** cuando comencé a escribir la historia pensé en colocar el _disclaimer_ **sólo** en el primer capítulo, pero lo hice sin darme cuenta en el segundo también, y como soy medio obsesiva-compulsiva tenía que hacerlo en todos… Bueno, me fui por la tangente. ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah sí! Esto para NADA es mío :)

**AN: **a veces se discute por el mero hecho de hacerlo. Otras, se hace por cosas que de verdad importan.

* * *

- ¿Qué pasó ahora? - preguntó Hermione desde la puerta.

-Un pequeño desliz en una redada. Todo estaba bajo control.

-¿'Bajo control', Ronald Weasley?- exclamó Hermione entre dientes, acercándose a la cama, tratando de no perder su centro.

"Rayos", pensó Ron, "el nombre completo".

-Si lo tenías 'bajo control', ¿qué haces en San Mungo? - agregó Hermione alterada. – No puedes pensar sólo en ti, Ron- continuó en tono afligido.

-Exacto.

-¿Cómo?- cuestionó Hermione.

-Por _ustedes _es que sigo haciendo esto.

Ambos se vieron en silencio. Sabían que no sería ni la primera, ni la última vez que tendrían esta discusión.


	16. Reto

**Disclaimer: **si el mundo de Harry Potter fuera mío… No fuese tan perfecto.

**AN:** en su mayoría, escribir es divertido. En otras ocasiones, sirve de catarsis. Y cómo ayuda.

* * *

No se acordaba cuándo había decido ser auror. Sí, la idea se le formó con el falso Moody, pero de repente, entre sueños de rizos castaños, el ser auror junto a Harry se convirtió en una de las cosas que más deseaba. No sabía cómo lo lograría, o qué haría después de hacerlo. Lo único que sabía era que tenía talento para ello.

Por eso cuando escuchaba que no tenía madera para serlo, o la gente cuestionaba su decisión, no hacía más que escucharlos, sin hablar.

Demostrarles lo contrario sería genial. Probarse a sí mismo que podía era la meta.


	17. Aroma

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es de Jo y yo escribí The Casual Vacancy… Ok, creo que hay algo mal en esa oración. ¡Ah sí! Todo es de la Reina Jo.

**AN:** ¿no les encanta cuando salen las 100 palabras del drabble en el primer intento? ¿No? ¿Soy la única entonces?

* * *

- ¿A qué olía tu Amortentia?

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¿A qué olía tu Amortentia?

- No sé para qué quieres hablar de eso. Siempre me trae malos recuerdos.

- Sí, sé que ese año fue terrible para ambos. Lo del envenenamiento, nosotros no hablándonos por un tiempo… Ella.

- ¿Podremos tener una conversación de eso sin que salga a relucir _ella_?

- Bueno, está bien, pero algún día tendremos que discutirlo.

- Sí, pero no hoy.

- Está bien, está bien. Sólo respóndeme, ¿a qué olía tu Amortentia?

- A qué no. A quién. A ti- contestó Ron con dulzura.


	18. Fácil

**Disclaimer: **jamás lo ha sido, ni lo será. Todo pertenece a la magnífica Jo Rowling.

**AN: **una semana sin actualizar. Sí, lo sé. Debería ir a la horca… Bueno, no sé si la horca (aún quiero vivir), pero pueden estar molestos conmigo. Tengo una "excusa", comencé la universidad de nuevo, y como siempre, todo es una locura. Así que trataré, a partir de hoy, de subir cada día en vez de un capítulo, ¡DOS! Así termino la historia pronto, y si desaparezco de nuevo así, no los dejo guindando.

* * *

Todos le han repetido incontables veces que _papá_ es una de las palabras más comunes que dice un bebé cuando empieza a hablar, y suele ser la primera. Es corta, es fácil y además es una repetición de sílabas. No debe ser para nada difícil. Y además, no hay nada más que quisiera que ganarle a Hermione.

- Vamos, Rosie. Pa-pá.

- No dirá papá, Ronald.

- No escuches a mamá. Hazlo por pa-pá. Papá.

- Ron.

- ¿La escuchaste? ¡Habló!

- Sí, y dijo "Ron".

- ¡Ron! – repitió Rose con más entusiasmo.

- Hermione deja de reírte.

- ¡Ron!


	19. Gringotts

**Disclaimer: **de nuevo, nada es mío. Si no, desde cuando me shippeara a mí misma con Rup, perdón, Ron.

**AN: **segundo _drabble_ de hoy. Espero que lo disfruten como el primero, (si es que lo disfrutaron, claro, jajajaja). Hablando de disfrute, ¡gracias, mil gracias! por los favoritos, los _follows_, los _reviews_ y las visitas. ¡Cada día me sorprendo más!

* * *

Cada vez que entra a ese lugar, siente la mirada de todos los que se encuentran allí en él. Aunque sabe que no hizo en sí nada malo, todavía siente un poco de culpa cuando mira en dirección a las cámaras, o hacia arriba y recuerda el techo roto. Tampoco es que los gnomos ayuden mucho.

Por eso trata de hacer sus diligencias lo más rápido posible.

Sí, esta es una de las tantas repercusiones de la "guerra" con las que debe enfrentarse diariamente. Y cómo quisiera que fuese todo más sencillo. Más que para él, para Hermione y Harry.


	20. Culpa

**Disclaimer: **todo, TODO es de Jo Rowling. Incluyendo a Ron (lamentablemente).

**AN:** una promesa, es una promesa… ¡Aquí el primero de los dos de hoy! Sí, dos. ¿Recuerdan? Es para no dejarlos guindando, queridos. ¡Besos a todos y a todas! (Estoy en modo Miss hoy, jajajaja).

* * *

Siempre que su madre no está en la cocina, los gemelos, Ron y Ginny, por ser los menores -y los más traviesos- se organizan para robar galletas. Deben ser rápidos, porque de verdad, ¿qué se le escapa a Molly Weasley?

Pero el día en que Molly está atendiendo a las gallinas, los gemelos están detrás de ella rogándole que les deje ir a Ottery St. Catchpole, y Ginny está arriba, enferma con viruela de dragón, Ron se aventura a explorar solo.

Y no puede evitar sentir placer al no tener que compartir las galletas con nadie más por primera vez.


	21. Soluciones

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a la fabulosa Jo Rowling. No sé si lo han notado, pero me gusta Jo, jajajaja.

**AN:** aunque en la película Ron hace referencia a Hermione después del beso como su novia, en el libro (mis guías para todo, o casi todo), jamás mencionan que lo son. Así que esta vez, me guiaré de nuevo por el libro, el _canon_.

_RECUERDEN:_ este es el SEGUNDO drabble de hoy. De nuevo, no quiero dejarlos colgando.

* * *

Después de la guerra, llevaban "saliendo" 7 meses, cuando Ron se da cuenta de que nunca han tenido una cita oficial. Sí, "saliendo" en comillas porque ni él, ni Hermione, se atreven a definir qué es exactamente lo que están haciendo.

Han pasado tantas cosas que ninguno cree oportuno traer la pregunta a la mesa. ¿Amigos? Por supuesto, desde que él tenía 11 años. ¿Más que amigos? Oh sí, ya han cubierto ese terreno. ¿Novios? Es hora de que se solucione.

Pero, ¿cómo le preguntas a Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente de su edad, si quiere ser tu novia?


	22. Encuentros

**Disclaimer: **nop. Uh-uh. Nay. No. Nada me pertenece.

**AN: **escuché una anécdota parecida hace poco, y no pude sacarme esto de la mente. Y les recuerdo de nuevo… ¡Estoy subiendo dos drabbles por día! Así que, tristemente, después de este, sólo queda un día más de posteo para terminar la historia.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, Ron imagina miles de escenarios posibles y cree que _éste_ será uno de esos momentos que querrá recordar por siempre.

- Rosie-posie, éste, -dijo Ron, señalando con un gesto de cabeza al bebé dormido en brazos de Hermione -es tu hermano Hugo.

Aunque lo ve venir, no logra detenerla a tiempo.

- ¡Rosie, no!

La primera interacción que tienen Rose y Hugo Weasley como hermanos, es cuando la primera mete un dedo en el ojo del segundo sin mucha delicadeza.

Ron está seguro, que como ahora, sus hijos le darán más de un dolor de cabeza.


	23. Atrapado

**Disclaimer: **ni porque tuviera la varita de Saúco, Harry Potter sería mío.

**AN: **en mi opinión, Ron pocas veces ha podido salirse con la suya con Hermione, y si lo ha hecho, se cuentan en una mano. ¡Segundo drabble del día!

* * *

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ron cree que le ha ganado una a Hermione. El tema de la licencia de conducir no ha vuelto a surgir en semanas, y él no será quien lo mencione.

- ¿Ron?

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Cuántos hechizos supersensoriales usas cuando manejas? –inquirió Hermione en tono casual.

- Alrededor de…

-Rayos- pensó Ron. Después de casi 15 años de matrimonio, piensa que es hora de dejar hacerse ilusiones. Hermione siempre llevará las de ganar. Por algo, es la bruja más inteligente de su generación. Y si él se atreve a decirlo, de muchas otras también.


	24. Gustos

**Disclaimer: **nada de lo nombrado aquí es mío. Si lo fueran… Estoy segura me hubiese muerto ya de la emoción, xD.

**AN: **esto sucede en el 2006, y va dedicado a mis mejores amigas, a las que aquí llamaré A y M. Gracias por aguantar todas mis locuras y hacerlas suyas. ¡Las adoro! ¡Por Manchester 2014!

* * *

-¿Cómo es que dices que se llaman?

-Take That.

-¿Y por qué es que quieres verlos en concierto?

-¡Porque sí, Ron! No seas tan difícil. Salieron justo cuando entramos a Hogwarts y se separaron cuando, bueno, cuando las cosas estaban difíciles en nuestro mundo. Ahora que se volvieron a unir, quiero ir. Punto.

-Hermione, estás embarazada.

- ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Que no puedo ir porque estoy embarazada? Como no puedo hacer nada sola, puedes ir conmigo.

Pelear con Hermione era peligroso. Pelear con Hermione embarazada era como hacerle cosquillas a un dragón dormido.

Ojalá los fulanos Take That sean buenos.

* * *

**AN2: **Take That sí existe. Son británicos también (¿están viendo un patrón? Porque yo sí). Y se los puedo asegurar, SON buenos. MUY buenos. Espectaculares, diría yo, pero quizás estoy un poco parcializada. Denles un vistazo. Juro no se arrepentirán.


	25. Victoria

**Disclaimer: **por última vez en esta historia, nada es mío. TODO pertenece a la gran JK Rowling.

**AN: **wow, último drabble. Lo que empezó como un reto para mí misma, está terminando como una experiencia que no quisiera concluir. Gracias por dejarme contar a Ron desde mi punto de vista. Gracias a TODOS por cada crítica, por cada favorito, por cada seguidor de la historia, por cada lectura, por cada visita; en fin, la verdad, nunca esperé algo así. ¡Gracias! No sé cuándo, pero prometo seguir escribiendo (otra historia, por supuesto). Espero continuar, de verdad. Ha sido un viaje muy bonito para dejar de hacerlo. ¡Gracias, de verdad! Aprecio cada detalle un montón.

Nos seguiremos leyendo por ahí. ¡Y que viva el Rey!

**PD:** recuerden que antes de este _drabble_, hay otro. Toda esta semana publiqué dos por día, :) ¡Ah! Y como es el último seguiré rompiendo mis propias reglas... Referencia a Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal (2001).

* * *

- ¡Increíble!

-Gracias, sé que lo soy.

-Idiota.

-Vamos, Harry, no hay necesidad de insultos. Sólo admite que soy mejor que tú.

-Mejor vámonos. Transformación está por comenzar. Y no quiero que McGonagall después de seis años se tome en serio y cumpla su amenaza de convertirnos en un mapa,-apuró Harry.

-Tú lo que no quieres es que te vuelva a ganar otra vez, Harry.- río Ron.

-¡Cállate y vámonos!

Harry iba a mitad de la sala común cuando Ron lo llamó.

-¡Hey, Harry!

-¿Qué?- contestó éste un poco molesto y ya casi saliendo por el retrato.

- Jaque Mate.


End file.
